


(In my eyes) You are perfect

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, The Bushwick Apartment, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 5: Conversations In The Dark [John Legend]❀❀❀“How would you feel about rescuing me from a violent game of monopoly?”There's a pause before Blaine asks, “What?”“Santana's currently stealing Monopoly money as we speak,” Kurt says, grinning at the sound of Blaine's laughter, “no but I’m seriously starting to fear for my life, Blaine, please save me.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Implied Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	(In my eyes) You are perfect

Kurt is in the middle of a heated game of monopoly with Santana and Rachel when Blaine texts, making Kurt’s phone buzz against the floor.

Of course, the girls both dive for it, trying to read the text — and succeeding in doing so — until Kurt sighs, walks over, and grabs it from Rachel’s hands. He chooses to ignore her sputtered protests.

* * *

  
  


_⇨ hey_

_⇨ I know you're probably busy but can you talk?_

* * *

  
  


Squinting at the text and trying to read between the lines, Kurt responds quickly.

  
  


* * *

_yeah, of course ⇦_

_is everything okay? ⇦_

_  
⇨ no not really_

  
  
  


* * *

Ignoring the girls’ questioning shouts, Kurt walks out of the room and onto the fire escape; he doesn’t hesitate to press call.

“Blaine?”

He takes a moment to respond and Kurt holds his breath, trying to think of what could be going on; wracking his brain to figure out what might be upsetting Blaine.

When he finally speaks, it's on the end of an exhale, shaky and quiet, “I'm here.”

“You're worrying me,” Kurt says, leaning against the rail, “what’s going on?”

Blaine lets out a choked laugh, “It's _so_ stupid.”

“Not if it's hurting you,” Kurt states, leaving no room for argument.

Blaine sniffles on the other side of the call and Kurt feels his heart crack in two, “I really want to hug you right now.”

“Yeah,” Blaine returns, “yeah I- I do too.”

“We can just talk if you'd like, but _please_ don't bottle up whatever's bothering you.”

There's a pause and Kurt absentmindedly twirls his engagement ring, a habit he's had since it first slid on his finger.

“I won't. I'd like to talk about it,” Blaine sighs.

“I'm here.” Kurt says.

“I know.” Blaine answers, “Sam and Tina went out for coffee today.”

Kurt listens intently as Blaine speaks, “And Britt and Artie went to the movies. And Kitty and the others had dinner.”

“They didn't invite you?” Kurt asks, brows furrowed as he frowns.

“They didn't,” Blaine’s voice cracks.

“ _Blaine-_ ” Kurt starts, voice low.

Blaine interrupts, “God, it shouldn't even matter. It doesn't even matter. It's just- I feel _so_ alone _all the time_ . Like I'm never the first option in any of my friend groups. And I just _miss you._ ”

Blaine's words are muffled around barely concealed sobs, “ _I really miss you, Kurt._ ”

Kurt feels his eyes burn; he knows it's not from the wind.

“Blaine, you will _always_ be my first choice.”

“But you're not here?” He says.

“I'm here right now, aren't I?”

Blaine doesn't respond.

“They're stupid for not inviting you, Blaine, I'm sorry they did that.”

“It's not like they're obligated to hang out with me,” Blaine’s words are bitter, reflecting his hurt.

“No, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. You’re allowed to feel frustrated, but you need to talk to them about it.” Kurt adds, “I hate to say it but they might not even realize what they're doing.”

“I know, I just hate having to confront them like that.”

“Would you like me to talk to them?” Kurt asks.

“Huh?”

“I can talk to Sam and Tina and San can talk to Britt,” Kurt elaborates.

“No, it's stupid; it's just me complaining.”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, calm but stern, “you have every right to let them know how you feel. If they choose to get angry, _they're_ in the wrong.”

Blaine sniffs and Kurt sighs, “I hate that they did that.”

“Yeah.”

Kurt straightens suddenly as he considers something, “Where are you now?”

“Home,” Blaine answers dejectedly.

“How would you feel about rescuing me from a violent game of monopoly?”

There's a pause before Blaine asks, “What?”

“Santana's currently stealing Monopoly money as we speak,” Kurt says, grinning at the sound of Blaine's laughter, “no but I’m seriously starting to fear for my life, Blaine, please save me.”

Kurt adds, “We were planning to watch _Tangled_ in a bit, you have that DVD too, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“So,” Kurt continues, “we can sync the movies up and watch together.”

“Really?”

Kurt nods, before realizing Blaine has no way of seeing him, “Yes. We’ll Skype.”

He pauses, hand on the window ledge, “But fair warning, you'll be hearing unfiltered Santana and Rachel commentary.”

Blaine laughs as Kurt steps through the window.

“I’ll grab my laptop and call in about,” Kurt glances at the clock, “fifteen-ish minutes.”

“Is that okay?” he asks, suddenly unsure.

“Better than okay,” Blaine says, “thank you.”

“ _Of course_ ,” Kurt promises, “I'm always here if you need me, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine responds.

“I love you,” Kurt grins.

“I love you too,” Blaine returns, before ending the call.

Kurt stays by the window for a moment, just processing, before he pockets his phone and heads in the direction of Santana's ranting. 

His first obstacle is fighting her for the monopoly board.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i love the bushwick apartment crew?


End file.
